I'm too sexy for…
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: Gilderoy Lockhart a beau avoir un immense succès auprès de la gent féminine, il n'aime qu'une seule personne, laquelle occupe toutes ses pensées : Lui-Même.


**Note d'auteur : Je préfère vous prévenir, vous qui venez de cliquer sur cette fic, c'est quelque chose d'assez déjanté, et si vous n'aimez pas lire de récit du point de vue d'un homme comportant un plaisir solitaire, passez votre chemin^^ Le titre n'a qu'un vague rapport avec le texte, au final, c'est juste que dans un bonus de Shrek 2 (on a les références qu'on peut hein), Charmant chante cette chanson, et Charmant ressemble tellement à Lockhart que c'est le seul titre approprié que j'ai trouvé XD**

 **Je souhaite encore un très joyeux anniversaire à Madelline, pour qui j'ai écrit cet OS il y a bientôt 4 ans :)**

 **Un grand merci à Aya, Shaman et Saam pour leurs précieux conseils sur cet OS !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Gilderoy Lockhart se retira dans ses appartements après avoir donné le dernier cours de la journée. Qu'il était agréable de voir tous ces élèves buvant ses paroles, ignorant qu'il n'était qu'un imposteur et le considérant comme un héros. Oui, il aimait la notoriété, la popularité… Il avait du charme et le savait. Ses magnifiques cheveux blonds ondulés, qu'il prenait soin de protéger d'un filet la nuit pour qu'ils ne s'emmêlent pas, ses yeux d'un bleu azur, auxquels aucune femme ne pouvait résister. Et puis son sourire, grâce auquel il avait gagné le prix du sourire le plus charmeur, cinq fois, par les lectrices de _Sorcière Hebdo_. Oui, Gilderoy était un homme parfait, et il s'adorait.

Il se regarda dans un miroir et se sourit, admirant ses boucles particulièrement réussies ce jour-là. Elles avaient tenu toute la journée, ce devait être grâce à sa nouvelle potion de mise-en-pli. Il faudrait qu'il en fasse mention dans une interview pour que ses fans lui en envoient des dizaines de flacons, ainsi il n'aurait pas besoin d'en commander. C'était toujours compliqué de faire venir des produits aussi chers par hibou, on n'était jamais assuré qu'il ne se perdrait pas en route.

Il avait encore fait mouche ce jour-là, en racontant comment il avait combattu un yéti à mains nues, alors que le blizzard soufflait et qu'il n'avait pour se défendre qu'une théière, sa baguette étant restée dans sa robe, sous sa tente. Tout cela était bien sûr relaté dans _Une année avec le Yéti_ , sûrement l'un des livres qu'il avait préféré écrire. Il se souvenait encore qu'à sa sortie, il avait été inondé de lettres parfumées de ses admiratrices, subjuguées par son courage et son sang-froid.

Fier de lui, Gilderoy adressa un clin d'œil à son reflet. Il ne faisait la paire qu'avec lui-même. Il était sans doute la seule personne qu'il aimait vraiment, et son miroir était son plus cher compagnon, car ainsi il pouvait s'auto-encourager par des œillades complices à son double. Oh, il n'avait guère besoin de cela, c'était vrai. Il avait tant d'admirateurs – admiratrices, surtout –, mais il leur préférait sa propre compagnie et satisfaire son égo trop important à ses yeux

Il ne se lassait pas de s'admirer, c'était si plaisant de se savoir beau, séduisant, pouvant séduire toutes les femmes… Il n'était pas sans ignorer les regards parfois plus qu'énamourés et éperdus d' admiration des jeunes étudiantes de Poudlard.

Bizarrement, ses collègues d'enseignement ne semblaient pas particulièrement sensibles à son charme, mais il soupçonnait la vieille McGonagall de n'avoir jamais connu un seul homme dans sa vie, elle avait probablement été bonne sœur avant d'enseigner. Quant au professeur Chourave, sortie de ses plantes, plus rien ne comptait. La voyante était sévèrement atteinte, le professeur de Runes était on ne peut plus ordinaire mais il lui semblait qu'elle était celle qui était la plus sensible à son charme. Quant à Mrs Pomfresh, elle était si peu aimable qu'il allait la voir le plus rarement possible. Il voyait rarement le professeur d'Astronomie qui était de loin l'enseignante la plus susceptible de lui plaire à Poudlard.

Se détournant de ses pensées, il regarda l'heure. Six heures du soir. Le dîner était dans une heure, il avait le temps de se changer et de se reposer un peu avant de paraître devant tout Poudlard. Il adorait que tous les regards convergent vers lui lorsqu'il faisait son entrée dans la grande salle, sa longue cape flottant derrière lui, ses cheveux ondulant sur ses épaules, et son sourire le plus charmeur accroché aux lèvres… C'était toujours un moment particulièrement plaisant.

Il enleva sa longue robe bleue, qui se mariait si bien avec la couleur de ses yeux et opta pour une rouge, qui irait à merveille avec ses cheveux. Avant de la mettre, il décida d'aller se doucher. La salle de bain de ses appartements de professeur n'était certes pas grande, mais il l'avait tapissée de miroirs pour à la fois l'agrandir visuellement et pouvoir s'admirer continuellement pendant ses ablutions.

Il ôta sa longue chemise, découvrant une légère toison blonde sur son torse. C'était une de ses nombreuses fierté, il ne savait pourquoi, mais elle lui donnait un air noble, et si le savoir-vivre à Poudlard n'était pas aussi guindé, il ne se serait pas embarrassé de toutes ces robes et chemises. Lorsqu'il était chez lui, il aimait beaucoup se promener torse nu, ou bien chemise ouverte au cas où il recevrait du monde, afin d'être un peu présentable. Mais que disait-il ! Il était parfait, il était toujours présentable, cela allait de soi ! Personne ne lui faisait jamais de reproche sur sa tenue, hormis évidemment les professeurs. Gilderoy ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils avaient contre lui, il s'agissait probablement de jalousie, quoi d'autre ?

Il retourna dans le salon pour poser sa chemise sur une chaise, et adressa un clin d'œil à l'un de ses nombreux portraits qui tapissaient les murs. Puis il retourna à la salle de bain et ôta son pantalon. Il aimait tant la sensation que procurait le glissement du tissu sur ses jambes musclées, c'était véritablement enivrant.

Il porta son pantalon au salon et le déposa sur la même chaise que sa chemise, bien plié. Un de ses portraits lui fit le signe du pouce en l'air, pour le complimenter sur son physique. Il était vrai qu'en ce moment, malgré la fatigue que lui procuraient les cours, il était dans une forme olympique, et plus beau que jamais.

Son caleçon était à son effigie, il l'avait fait faire sur mesure, car le prêt-à-porter ne lui seyait guère. Dans un miroir de son salon, il s'admira. Des cuisses fuselées, musclées à la perfection, des fesses splendides, naturellement. Il regrettait bien souvent de devoir porter des robes par-dessus ses pantalons, car ces derniers étaient merveilleusement moulants et personne ne pouvait profiter de son magnifique postérieur.

Il adressa un clin d'œil à son reflet et retourna dans la salle de bain, afin de se faire un masque hydratant à la glaise, c'était ce qu'il y avait de meilleur, bien que personne ne veuille le croire. Il ôta son caleçon et se regarda. Sa plus grande fierté était sans doute celle qu'il dissimulait le plus… Elle était d'une taille impressionnante, il se doutait que peu de femmes pouvaient se vanter d'en avoir vu de telle. Parfaitement proportionnée, entretenue avec soin, elle était ce dont il ne pouvait se passer, et ce qu'il considérait comme la partie la plus parfaite de son être.

Il passa une main délicate sur sa surface, en la contemplant dans le miroir. Elle se dressa aussitôt et il sourit, fier d'elle. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'elle réagissait aussi vite. Les femmes qu'il avait côtoyées, Merlin savait qu'elles avaient été nombreuses et il ne les comprenait que trop, n'avaient pas eu cet effet sur elle. Il sourit encore à son reflet. Son esprit dériva et il se demanda ce que dirait la vieille McGonagall si elle savait à quels jeux il se livrait lorsqu'il était seul avec lui-même.

Lui et lui-même. C'était la seule union qui marchait, à ses yeux. Le reste était éphémère, et dénué de sens. La perfection ne pouvait que s'allier à la perfection. Il passa une main parfaite sur son torse parfait, effleurant de la sorte les poils dorés qui le recouvraient. Il jugeait que c'était la seule Toison d'Or qui méritait qu'on risque sa vie pour elle. Enivré par ses pensées, Gilderoy empoigna sa plus fidèle amie avec force et commença alors ce long voyage qu'il aimait tant faire et qui le menait immanquablement vers son Paradis, ses étoiles.

La délivrance fut longue et délicieuse à atteindre, il savait faire durer le plaisir, il était passé maître dans cet art. Il esquissa un sourire parfait, adressant un clin d'œil à son reflet, tout en félicitant sa virilité des prouesses qu'elle pouvait accomplir.

Puis il alla enfin prendre sa douche, fit les soins que nécessitait son grain de peau impeccable, choisit sa tenue pour le dîner et se rendit dans la Grande Salle avec quelques minutes de retard. Les têtes se tournèrent vers lui comme à l'accoutumée et il ne manqua pas d'adresser des sourires dévastateurs aux jeunes étudiantes avant de rejoindre les autres professeurs à leur table. Ces derniers lui jetèrent des regards désapprobateurs mais il s'en moquait éperdument. L'important restait l'attention qu'on lui portait. A Poudlard, sa renommée était à son apogée.

* * *

 **Note de fin : Voilà, je vous avais prévenu, c'est bizarre, mais franchement j'en suis assez fière, je ne pensais pas écrire un truc pareil un jour^^ Et je me suis bien amusée en le faisant !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas de commenter :)**


End file.
